


Stratocumulus Clouds

by Lonliest_muffin



Series: Igniting Embers [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Childhood Trauma, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Immortal Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: What would happen if you put two highly territorial Clouds in one place?Well... If these Clouds are estranged brothers, named Skull de Morte and Hibari Kyoya, a lot might happen.OrCumulus clouds are adorable ‘piles of cotton’ that form a large mass with a well-defined rounded edges, which explains the name ‘cumulus’ which is Latin for ‘heap’.Stratus clouds are composed of thin layers of clouds covering a large area of the sky. You can easily distinguish a stratus cloud by the long horizontal layers of cloud which have a fog-like appearance.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya & Everyone, Hibari Kyouya & Skull, Hibari Kyouya/Sasagawa Ryouhei, Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!) & Everyone
Series: Igniting Embers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922008
Comments: 65
Kudos: 210





	1. Trivial Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an accompanying fanfic to Embers Underwater! Just Kyoya & Skull fluffy moments and some background stuff in Skull's past that might not be mentioned in the main story!
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Stratocumulus Clouds look like a thick white blanket of stretched out cotton.  
> They resemble fluffy cumulus clouds except they’re far bigger.  
> Depending on the thickness of the cloud, a stratocumulus will have light to dark gray hues.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Much like these Clouds, this story will have lighter and darker chapters.  
> Each of the darker chapters will have a warning at the beginning, no worries!

Skull makes a lot of observations in his first week of living with his little brother.  
Most notably, Kyoya is an extremely busy person. He's always got something to do, always got some place to be, people to talk to, things to organize.  
And, this is just as important, Kyoya spends what little free time he does have in his kitchen. That's where they have most of their talks, actually.  
And it took just three days for them to end up with mundane topics that have little to do with mafia.

Skull was the one to bring up the topic, just out of curiosity that evening. "Ne, what's your Favourite food?"  
Kyoya was standing by the stove, his Favourite place to be it seems, keeping tracks of several pots and pans he had sizzling on there. He didn't sound particularly enthused with the topic. Then again, if something doesn't involve fighting, or the mafia, Kyoya tends to be fairly neutral towards it. "I like Hamburger steak. Coconut milk. As a dessert I guess... Ice cream. What about you."  
That's another thing Skull had gotten used to surprisingly quickly. Kyoya rarely, if ever, ends up asking his questions like actual questions. There's always an edge of demand in there, somewhere, even though if someone refuses to answer questions about trivial things, Kyoya would probably just leave it be anyway. It just seems to be one of those things he does.

Skull collects his brain just in time to answer. "I... Like... Carrot soup..?"  
Kyoya looks over at him then, blinking slowly. "You sound unsure."  
Skull sighs softly, slumbing over and resting on the little table. This is a nice spot to be, perfect view of Kyoya's cooking process and lined up nicely with the window on the side of the room. Just in case Skull needs to _go_. "I just.... Never thought of that kind of thing... Was just kinda happy to be eating at all..."  
Kyoya blinks once more, before turning back to his pans and pots. "That sounds like you struggled to feed yourself."  
Skull just sighs softly. "I mean... To an extend, I guess? I never starved, cause... You know, Cloud flames and all that. But... Yeah. There were times I went without food for a few days." 

Kyoya sighs softly, stirring something in one of his pots and moving about a bit. Skull focuses on that and not the memories that try to crawl up from the shadows.  
_Weeks spend in isolation. Caged and tortured like some animal. Countless nights spend wandering empty roads..._  
Nope, nu-uh, no thanks.  
Luckily, Kyoya speaks then, pulling his focus back smoothly. "How can Cloud flames keep you from starvation, though."  
The response that comes out is an automatic one. "Propagation of nutrients."  
And because that sounds robotic as fuck, Skull just continues talking. "You know? Just make more of the stuff you already got in you... Can keep you going for a fair amount of time." 

Kyoya just hums mildly and they lapse into comfortable silence for a bit. Talking is overrated sometimes, but Skull doesn't like the quiet. It's a good thing that, when Kyoya gets into the swing of things, he starts to hum quietly to himself.  
It's one of the most comforting, soothing sounds Skull has ever heard... And it only gets better when the little Hibird that's been sitting on Kyoya's head begins to whistle and chirp along with whatever melody Kyoya is humming.  
~Midori tanabiku namimori no!  
Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii!~

It's extremely pleasant, but Kyoya actually stops humming with a little click of his tongue. "That's still off key, little one."  
Skull blinks rapidly at that, perking up a bit and watching the happenings curiously. The Hibird jumps down from Kyoya's head, landing on his outstretched finger and chirping up at him almost... Apologetically? What...  
~Hibari, Hibari!~  
Kyoya huffs faintly, the little swoosh of air making the tiny bird flap its wings to stay upright. "Are you doing this to annoy me."  
Is he really just... Straight up picking a fight with a bird? That's.... God damn adorable, what the hell...

The Hibird now manages to sound insistent and curious. Or maybe that's just Skull's overactive imagination..? Who knows...  
~Hibari, Hibari! Sing, sing!~  
Kyoya grumbles faintly, flicking his fingers to get rid of the bird, but he doesn't protest at all when it takes a perch on his fluffy hair again. He remains quiet then and, honestly, Skull would've felt so weird if Kyoya just busted out into song right then.  
Instead, Kyoya first glances at him and flusters very slightly. Apparently, there is just no limit to his cuteness. "...Would you mind if I sang, Niichan..."  
And isn't that a treat? A shy, little baby Cloud? Yes please~ "I don't mind at all. Go ahead." 

Kyoya sighs lightly, the pink dusting on his cheeks going just a tad darker and yeah, Skull's heart is racing. How can one person be so dang cute?!  
Then... Then Kyoya starts to sing and Skull is honestly just lost in it.  
Who would've thought Kyoya's voice could go that deep, smooth and melodious? It's heavenly! 

"Midori tanabiku Namimori no~  
Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii~  
Itsumo kawaranu sukoyaka kenage.  
Aa~ Tomo ni utaou Namimori chuu~" 

Skull immediately applauds his little brother after the last note drifts through the air and even Hibird enthusiastically shares that sentiment.  
~Hibari, Hibari! Applause, applause!~  
And that alone already darkens the blush on Kyoya's cheeks further! 

And they aren't even the only ones touched by the beauty of that tune! Kyoya very obviously notices that the pompadours, that eavesdropped outside the kitchen, break out into sobs and whimpered declarations of their loyalty to him. And that seems to be the last straw.  
Skull stops his applause, blinking rapidly when Kyoya gets so embarrassed he pulls out his tonfa, abandons his food and chases after his friends instead. 

Kyoya is... Very adorable when he's shy about something. And very deadly too, apparently.  
Skull really does learn something new here everyday. 

Well then.


	2. Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a happy Cloud Duo learning more about the world.

Namimori High is a very peaceful place, honestly. Skull understands why Kyoya likes it so much.  
Even if it's way too quiet for his own tastes. Although, that might just be because it's almost seven in the afternoon and the only students still in the building are busy conducting their club activities. And those students work as quietly as possible, probably under threat of tonfa beatings. 

Then, there's just one, wayward, sleepy, baby Cloud. As in, Kyoya fell asleep on his paperwork and Tetsuya-san called Skull in to remedy the issue.  
Which is how he finds himself in the reception room, his elbows on the desk, his cheeks in his palms, eyes resting on his brother, just inches away from Kyoya's peaceful form. 

Yep, Skull is taking this time to observe Kyoya. He can't do much else anyway. Waking up a slumbering predator would be kinda stupid. And he's lived with Kyoya for almost a month now. He knows Kyoya sometimes struggles to sleep through the night. He deserves a nap.   
But it is also almost time to go on patrol. So Skull breathes calmly.   
Yes, Kyoya is _that_ sensitive. Just being this close and breathing calmly is enough to eventually stir him awake.   
And that's exactly what happens. After a few minutes of staring, Kyoya's face crunches up the tiniest hit, before he slowly blinks awake, glancing at him once, before heaving a small sigh and stretching hard. 

Skull has to dodge his stretching, but other than that, Kyoya makes no move towards him. He's even very polite. And sounds very exhausted, his voice a few octaves lower. "... Morning... What're you doing here..."   
Skull just smiles a slight bit. "It's almost seven. Just thought you'd wanna be woke up by now."   
Kyoya is still stretching as he speaks, but then he just stands up, rolls his shoulders, pulls his jacket on his shoulders and nods. "Thanks."  
He walks around the table, stopping besides Skull and looking him up and down briefly. ".... It's warm. Why are you still wearing that." 

Skull blinks rapidly, watching as Kyoya just walks around the room then, packing his things for the day. Sorting and filing away the paperwork, cleaning up his desk, even unearthing a schoolbag from underneath the desk, checking if all his stuff is in there, including his empty bento box and pulling the bag on his shoulder. Of course, he answers once Kyoya comes to stand besides him again. "I really like this outfit. Is it... Too much?"   
And Kyoya frowns like he said something weird. "It's gaudy. But that isn't the issue. It seems unpractical in most situations."   
Skull can only blink a bit rapidly, following Kyoya out that room quickly then. "It's actually really well designed, you know? Fire resistant, frost resistant, acid resistant to a degree. Thick enough to catch weak blows with most bladed weapons all the while being really light and breathable." 

Kyoya frowns then and Skull wonders why. Did he dislike the answer? Or is the concept of humanity bothering him again? Kyoya does have to throw out the various clubs' members now, so it could just be the human interaction. He might just grump about that. "It's still gaudy."   
So it's a combination of both then. "I like gaudy."   
Kyoya just huffs faintly, glancing at him, then sharply turning a corner, completely abandoning Skull who doesn't turn as fast and almost runs into a wall. Skull puffs up his cheeks, exaggerating his pout and speeding up briefly to walk besides Kyoya again. "Don't be like that. Is it really that weird?" 

Kyoya stops at the beginning of the hallway that holds the club rooms. "I've seen weirder outfits, honestly. But it's confusing that you want to stick out in a crowd. Now wait here."   
Skull leans against the lockers, watching from a bit of a distance as Kyoya walks through, opening doors and giving brief threats to all club members. It takes a maximum of 3 minutes for the rooms to be cleared entirely. That's when Kyoya starts to lock up and Skull thinks about how to explain his fashion choices. It's not as hard as it should be. "Think about it like... Non-poisonous Animals adopting bright colors so predators won't eat them, just to be save." 

Kyoya purses his lips then, close to a pout, but not quite there yet. "Don't use the animal kingdom against me. And stop making me understand your logic. I don't do that."   
Skull puts on an innocent smile, tilting his head cutely and using his best puppy eyes. "What? No no, it's like flies adopting yellow stripes so predators think they're wasps or bees."   
Now Kyoya is pouting outright, frowning at him. "What did I just say."   
Skull pops his lips lightly then. Hm, he'll need to reapply his lipstick after they get home. "What was it.... Use the animal kingdom against me? Make me understand logic?"

That does earn him a bit of a rougher shove, but Kyoya didn't even pull out his tonfa on him. Yet. Skull just giggles, letting the locker absorb most of the shove's impact. Then he joins Kyoya's side again, walking along as Kyoya starts to lock up the place methodically.  
It takes him several minutes to come to a vital realization. "Wait wait wait-"  
And Kyoya turns to him sharply with a mild frown. "What. "  
Skull blushes darkly then, flustering heavily. "Uh- Um- I just-... I... I realized that we were teasing each other..."  
And Kyoya looks like he's very close to the end of his patience, so Skull rushes out his explanation as quickly as he can. "I didn't have that sort of banter with anyone in years, Kyoya! Give me a break!"

Kyoya somehow manages to look both, perfectly annoyed, as well as very confused. "... What is banter."   
And Skull is once again smacked right in the face with the fact that Kyoya is still rather young and working through his own heap of childhood trauma. "Um... Uh.... Banter is... When people that really like each other, tease each other for the fun of it... Really good friends do that cause... It's... a sign that the relationship is strong enough that mild teasing won't ruin what they got..."   
Now Kyoya looks offended and a bit like Skull just ruined his perception of the world. He huffs faintly, mumbling to himself then. "That's what they've been trying to do?... That's stupid."  
Skull can imagine several scenarios of what Kyoya could mean. And every single one of these scenarios are hilarious. 

So Skull laughs. It's deep, genuine laughter, for the first time in forever. Blurring his view with tears of hilarity, getting him to wheeze, hurting his stomach after a few more steps.   
It, understandably, makes Kyoya bristle, seriously pouting now.

Skull doesn't see the next wall.  
Now they're both chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya is a fashion critic.  
> Skull is a fashion icon.  
> What more can I say?


	3. Bad days & Make up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bad sort of morning. Baby Cloud to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something I wrote to work out some feels! Enjoy~

~~Skull POV~~

The moment Skull wakes up, he knows it's not gonna be a good sort of day. His head is pounding, his vision goes fuzzy at the edges and most of his body aches. He can taste blood from where he'd chewed his lip open overnight and it all just makes him whimper.  
Skull feels absolutely miserable. He just wants to stay in bed and rot for all of eternity. But he just can't stay still either. 

So after crying quietly for a little while, he collects most of himself and drags himself out of his bedroom. The halls are dark, but the tatami mats are warm and he can hear the peaceful breathing as he passes by the rooms next to his own. It must still be very early.  
Hell, even Kyoya's door is closed and his baby Cloud has the tendency to get up at fuck o'clock in the morning.  
That isn't important right now though. It's more important that he finds some kind of safe place where he can just curl up in and be sad for a while.... Where should he go.... 

~~Kyoya POV~~

It's really just an average Thursday morning. He wakes up, gets ready for the day and wanders down the hall to get to his kitchen. What he doesn't expect is to find Skull already there, curled up under the kitchen table and quietly shaking.  
There is no immediate threat in the area, his kitchen hasn't even been disturbed really. The only person that seems to have rummaged about is his big brother. So after a quick glance around, Kyoya relaxes some and walks in. "Good morning, Niichan." 

Skull whimpers out a response, but at the very least, whatever is going on hasn't left his brother unresponsive. So Kyoya turns on the lights, opening up one of the windows and crouching down besides the table. Whatever happened, Skull is having a pretty bad episode, so he needs to be gentle. Kyoya purposefully softens his voice. "Can you come here?"  
Skull was still trembling, curling into himself more and hiding his face in his knees. Kyoya stays persistent anyway. "Skull... It's just me. I'm going to pull you closer, now. Don't be scared, okay?" 

Skull doesn't whimper again, so Kyoya goes ahead and carefully holds onto one of his arms, dragging him closer slowly. From then on, it's all just a process of pulling and pushing until Skull is in a chair slumped over the table instead of curled up on the floor.  
At this point, Skull seems to have lost all will to respond to external stimuli. He isn't curling up into himself anymore either. It almost feels like moving around a corpse, if it wasn't for the fact that Skull is still breathing, however raggedly. 

Kyoya brushes a hand through the wild, purple locks. "Hey... What happened... Can you talk to me, Skull?"  
Skull doesn't respond at first, but after a long moment, he does turn his head, dull, purple eyes finding Kyoya's and the younger Cloud blinks rapidly.  
It seems he'd gotten too used to his brother's full face of make up. He doesn't really know what to make of the new look though. Is that... Shoe cream? What? 

Kyoya gently traces a finger through the black stuff on his brother's cheek, not very surprised when Skull melts at the touch and goes boneless. Herbivore's have always been weird about gentle touches. Whatever.  
One sniff later and Kyoya knows it is indeed shoecream. ".... Not that I'm judging, but why did you smear shoe cream on your face..."  
Skull makes a little noise, frowning a bit and avoiding eye contact. He's shaking again, harder now as he speaks. "... make up...can't.... face... I-I..." 

Kyoya just blinks rapidly when his Cloud dissolves into tears then, heaving with quiet, soft sobs. It's unlike the other times he'd seen Skull cry, but it's crying all the same. And Kyoya wants to help. "... Do you need help with your make up? I have no idea what to do, but if it helps, I will try."  
Skull was crying more now, curling into himself again, but he does manage to choke out a reply. "... Y... yeah..." 

Kyoya just brushes a hand through the mess of purple hair, before leaving to go get his brother's make up bag. It more so resembles a small tool box, but it is indeed filled with all sorts of beauty products. Skull is still right where he left him, so he at least didn't crawl back under the table. "I have your stuff, Skull. I'm gonna clean you up now, okay?"  
Skull manages to barely nod, his breathing irregular, but not on the way to a panic attack either. He just seems to be struggling a little. 

Now, first things first, cleaning up the shoe cream. Kyoya just opens the tool box and uses the provided wet wipes, brushing a hand through his brother's hair for a while until Skull relaxes enough so that Kyoya can scoop his face off the table.  
His face is a mess. There's shoes cream on his cheeks, across his chin, even on his forehead and dragged down over his nose and mouth. Kyoya has always taken some delight in cleaning up messes of all kind. So he bunches up a wet wipe and starts by wiping down Skull's cheeks.

He tries his best to be gently, scooping away the excess first, then working on meticulously wiping every bit of cream away. He ends up using the entire packet of wet wipes, but by the end of it, his brother sits before him bare faced.  
Kyoya has never seen Skull's bare face before, so he let's himself take it all in for a moment.

There is some color to Skull's skin. So he isn't completely pale, but it's far from being remotely as tan as his make up makes it appear to be. There are dark circles under his eyes, small blemishes here and there, some redness from where his skin didn't take kindly to the rougher scrubbing Kyoya had to do to remove the shoe cream. Of course, there is also the purple mark on Skull's cheek, now just vaguely resembling a teardrop.  
None of that holds Kyoya's attention for very long. Mainly because the fact that his brother's face is _scarred_ is a bit more concerning 

It isn't alarming, because Kyoya expected something like that what with how his brother never fails to stick bandages on his face. It's still a little concerning. Kyoya traces the scar on his forehead and that seems to work well on pulling Skull back to reality. The older Cloud manages to look a little ashamed,probably about the fact that he spaced out for several minutes. "I... Sorry just..."  
Kyoya shakes his head lightly, still tracing the scar slowly. It's almost like a lightning bolt, how weird. "It's fine. How did you get these..." 

Skull closes his eyes, leaning against his touch and Kyoya let's him. Skull is very quiet and a little hoarse from crying, but Kyoya listens anyway. "... That one was when I was little. Fell of a cliff and busted my head open..."  
Kyoya traces his fingers down to his left cheek, brushing over the scar that's a bit like a tick mark. Skull manages a little, shaky smile, his eyes remain closed. "Knife fight. I didn't see the fourth guy..."  
Lastly, Kyoya pokes at the third scar, just a thin, straight line and Skull immediately scowls, shivering still, but he seems more at ease well now. "... Reborn is shit at shooting."

The random sass has Kyoya smirking and he traces the line faintly. "He shot you?"  
Skull's eyes snap open, the light back in them, furious and indignant. "No, he tried to shoot an enemy and fucked up!"  
The abrupt change of mood has Kyoya chuckling a tiny bit, making a bit of a smile raise on Skull's lips. It's a momentary reprieve, because Skull is still trembling and his eyes dull down a little after a moment again. At least, he's mostly active now, even if it's just to sigh and apologize. "Sorry about this. I... It just ain't a good day..." 

And Kyoya can understand that much at least. He also understands that dwelling on it will just make it worse. "Show me how to do your make up."  
Skull blinks a bit, nodding then and pulling the make up box closer, rummaging through briefly, before just dropping three things on the table. Some foundation, well used purple eyeshadow and a purple lipstick.

It's gonna be a long day... But maybe not a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the lightning scar is a play on all the Harry Potter is Skull fanfictions.  
> This ain't one of them, but those are dope too!


	4. Lessons on Breaking apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No relationship is flawless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been as active as of late, seasonal depression has been weighing me down and I'm working through some personal stuff.  
> However, I'll try to get back to writing more soon! 
> 
> For now, have a bit of Angst, as a treat~ 🧁
> 
>  **WARNING:** Skull is not a very stable person. And some flame lore comes up, because Kyoya is a curious bastard. 
> 
> This chapter happened in the first week of Skull living with Kyoya. Might write a fluffy apology chapter soon as well.

Its one of those many calm evenings. They're just sitting by the kitchen table together, eating some of the broth Kyoya finished cooking just a few minutes ago.  
Skull isn't even remotely thinking of anything mafia related, but Kyoya just has no concept of subtly leaning into a topic. "Niichan, teach me about Cloud flames."  
Skull damn near inhales his freaking spoon at that, choking for a couple of moments, before catching his breath and giving Kyoya a flat look. Kyoya looks annoyed and maybe just a little embarrassed. 

Skull just sighs, smiling a bit anyway. He's always happy to help. Especially with things like this. Not knowing about what kind of weapons are at your disposal must be one of the most dangerous, frustrating things Skull himself ever experienced. "What do you want to know?"  
Kyoya looks down, stirring about his broth a bit and pursing his lips a little. Skull can tell he's unhappy, as well as getting more and more embarrassed. "I know... Very little actually..." 

Skull can only blink rapidly for several seconds. "... Wait, you're... serious?"  
Kyoya sighs softly, faint pink dusting across his cheeks. "Nobody really... Tells me anything, you know.... "  
Skull has to take a slow, deep breath. He really wants to clarify this before he comes to any conclusions. "... Reborn gave you the Cloud ring. Did he never tell you anything about it, Kyoya." 

Kyoya is very silent for a moment, furrowing his brows a little. "... I don't think I asked... Hm. Haneuma tried to explain some things once, but it was extremely boring."  
Skull actually has to pull his own hair, just to do something with his hands. He can't strangle Reborn right now. Kyoya is more important anyway. "That's... So messed up. I... Kyoya. Ask me absolutely anything, I'll answer whatever questions you have." 

Kyoya actually perks up then. And curiosity is given voice immediately. "I did some research of my own, obviously. But I wanna know about flame history and nature. Does everyone feel their flame the same way. Does someone's mental, emotional and physical health affect the strength and purity of flames. Do flames have a sort of taste or am I just confusing that with the colors. What about colorblind flame users. I've noticed that I can feel a difference between the types of flames, is that normal or am I just sensitive to that sort of thing. Are flames like light and noise, as in, do they have a kind of frequency, or wavelength pattern. If so are there frequency differences between the flame types. What about Earth flames, how do they fit in. And the Flame of Night, how did all of that happen."

Its the most Kyoya's ever said to him in one go and Skull is overwhelmed. "Okay, okay, wait-wait! Slow down... One thing after another, please?"

Kyoya just huffs, almost rolling his eyes. "Fine. Tell me about Flames in general then."  
And well, isn't that one hell of a first question. 

Skull rubs a hand through his own hair, trying to gather his thoughts. "Uh... You just wanna know about... Cloud flame stuff, for now, right? Cause telling you the whole flame thing is gonna take... A few hours and I don't have the patience or brainspace to do all that at once."

Kyoya sighs lightly, shrugging faintly. "Whatever you can tell me right now." 

Skull taps his own chin, digging up all sorts of info he remembers hearing over the years. Whether their Clan taught him, or the mafia in general, even if it's stuff he picked up while he was an Arcobaleno... He wants to tell Kyoya all of it. 

Then he takes a look at Kyoya.  
Hibari Kyoya, this powerhungry, rational minded boy, with his odd understanding of the world, his more than stubborn nature, his somewhat short attention span and his curious thirst for knowledge relevant to his own and himself. 

Skull only has to take one look at his beloved baby Cloud, to know, that Kyoya most definitely has little, to no interest in the tragedy that is an entire species brought to the brink of extinction.  
Nor the selfish decision of one person to trap and torture countless groups of people for the ambiguous, senseless greater good.

Kyoya wouldn't care much for the mistakes and misunderstandings of humanity that brought them to begin the first few flame wars.  
Or the much too long story of regrets and failures that is the beginning chapters of Vongola history. 

Kyoya is an extraordinarily clever man. But he is very animalistic in that adorable way of his.  
An instinct driven beast would not care for the longwinded stories of beuaurocratic nightmares that is the comprehensive Lore of Dying Will Flames. 

Instead, Kyoya is the type of person that wants to know what is at his disposal. What are the weaknesses and strengths of his flames that have remained unknown to him so far. What is his purpose in the network of bonds he'd stumbled into or just ended up in. How can he improve the world around him and change it to his liking.

What does he need to look out for to best help his own, break reality, change the world and slaughter those that oppose his will?

And, most importantly, what could trap him? What could rip his freedom from his hands, even at this point? 

Skull knows exactly what. And the instinct to warn his baby Cloud is immediate. 

Skull smiles, just a little, getting comfortable in his seat and stirring around his broth. He'slost his appetite at this point. This'll be one hell of a first lesson, huh. "Have you ever heard of Trophy Clouds, Kyoya?"

Kyoya blinks at him, simply shaking his head to answer, as his mouth is occupied by eating for now. Skull already feels a little bad for ruining dinner. "A Trophy Cloud is... Its what happens when a Cloud suffers Sky sickness."

At that, Kyoya narrows his eyes and gestures his spoon at Skull. Skull blinks rapidly, then he cringes instantly. "No I'm... I'm not a trophy Cloud. I'm... Not... There might've been some sky sickness on me in the past, but I've mostly disgested that at this point. Luce is dead. That helped."

Kyoya lowers his spoon and frowns then, pursing his lips. "Luce gave you sky sickness... That... Sky sickness is what Sawada Nana suffers from, right?" 

Skull sighs and nods lightly. "Yeah. Some elements that suffer sky sickness just end up dead. The only ones that can survive without detrimental damages are... Sun, Cloud, Mist and Skies themselves think? So Lightning, Storm and Rain tend to wither away quicker."

Kyoya hums faintly, his curiosity piqued. "What does that have to do with the Trophy Cloud thing?"

Skull sighs softly, managing a tired smile. "A Cloud is the hardest to infect with Sky sickness. But once that's done... They lose everything that defines them as a Cloud. Just wanna warn you against that." 

Kyoya tilts his head, a bit like a very curious puppy. A puppy that could very much rip out your throat, but a puppy nonetheless. "What do you mean 'they lose everything that defines them as a Cloud'..." 

And Skull would really rather change the topic, but it has to be explained. Even if it makes his skin crawl to just think of it. "A Trophy Cloud is a Cloud that's lost their will. They've lost the purpose they once had. They become obedient, complacent, quiet, maybe even nurturing, at the cost of their own stability. They'll give up territory willingly the moment the sky that infected them asks them to."

That's the point when Kyoya's eyes go wide, before he outright scowls in fury. Skull thinks its a very mild reaction. The first time he heard of this, he burned up in violent rage. "What kind of Sky would order their Cloud to abandon their territory. What."

And Skull opens his mouth to answer, but Kyoya isn't done yet. "No, wait wait wait. What kind of Cloud would ever follow such an order? Territory is territory. That's literally-what."

And Skull understands. Territory is Territory. It is rest and recharge, safety and warmth, _somethingsomeplacesomeone_ , that patches up wounds and helps you be yourself. Territory is Home. Territory can even be sanctuary if it's treated right. It is the ultimate priority of any even remotely sane Cloud.

Kyoya finally manages to find the words to describe all these vague emotions. "Territory comes first. Sky doesn't.... Doesn't even come in second place. That's where keeping your territory safe should be... How could... Anyone..?"  
Kyoya is getting frustrated and Skull can relate, closing his eyes then.

A part of him is in mourning perhaps. Maybe Luce hadnt quite been his sky. But, dear god did that woman try to be. It was torturous.

Days upon days spend submerged in sticky sweetness, like struggling through an ocean of molasses. And when he tried pulling away, a searing heat would spear through him. He would've never even tried getting along with the woman if only the few people he liked at the time didn't constantly gravitate towards her-

No, no.... He can't keep thinking like this. He can't spiral out of control now... Kyoya is confused and reasonably distraught. He needs to soothe his Baby Cloud. Skull manages a faint smile, his vision blurry and blacking out at the edges. Tunnel vision? Now? Why... "Don't worry, Kyo. If a sky ever tries to do that to you, I'll rip them to pieces..." 

And Kyoya's distress spikes, that tumultuous flame shoving up against Skull and throwing him for a bit of a loop. When did Kyoya's flame end up below his? Why is he clinging onto his baby Cloud? What the fuck is happening? 

It sounds like his ears are stuffed full of cotton, but Kyoya's voice manages to pierce through the noisy buzzing in his blood. Just barely. "Niichan. Hey. Just-"

He gets cut of, grumbles, and something clatters distantly. Kyoya sounds clearer, now. Closer. "Niichan. Stop panicking. Nothing is going to get me. Calm down."  
And Kyoya just about sounds like he's getting close to raging himself.

Skull is too disoriented. He can't see, can barely hear, his skin is crawling, his brain feels stuffed and his blood is ringing like bells. Right until two words punch through the fog of panic and rage. "Skull. Stop." 

His vision starts to clear, but he doesn't see for a moment longer. His other senses clear up first instead. Kyoya is breathing near him, slow and deliberate. A hand, deceptively slender, yet strong, is pressing against his chest, keeping him off of-something? The tangy taste of metal ruins what was left of the broth's taste in his mouth. 

Then, finally, his vision clears and he's confronted with the two rioting, cloudy skies trapped in Kyoya's eyes, as per usual. It takes him another second to register that he's pinning his baby Cloud on the floor. And that the narrowed scrunch of Kyoya's face isn't just purely displeased. There is a hint of pain in his brother's eyes...

Skull reels back immediately, an apology already on his lips. It dies with his next, shuddering breath, because his eyes drop down to Kyoya's hands when his baby brother moves.

Kyoya is... He's worrying his lower lip while cradling his bleeding wrist to his chest, looking more so emotionally wounded than physically hurt. And Skull can't see what exactly he's covering, but the taste of blood is still overpowering. It's nauseating.

The weight of everything crashes down over him and for a brief moment he feels suspended in midair, right before he throws himself backwards and as far away from Kyoya as he physically can. 

The wall gets in his way. The wall of Kyoya's kitchen. Of Kyoya's sanctuary. The place Skull was invited to stay in, because Kyoya loves him. Because Kyoya _trusts_ him. 

**And how did he fucking repay that Trust?!**

The foggy feeling of rage returns, directed at himself this time and he claws into his arms while he curls up there. Everything is overwhelming. The taste of blood burns into his tongue like fire and his stomach cramps up. Skull can't see again.  
He cannot see, but his hearing is clearer now. 

He hears how Kyoya shuffles a bit before standing up. He hears a little intake of breath, like his Brother is about to speak. But Kyoya never speaks. Instead, Skull hears just about the saddest sound he's ever heard in his fucking life. It's almost as quiet as a breeze, barely even a real breath spend on the quietest, little whimper. It's cut off before it even really becomes a sound. 

Kyoya should never have to make a noise like that, like he's just barely holding back immense anguish.  
But Skull can't move. He can't move and Kyoya is leaving. He's walking away, a distinct lack of grace in his steps. Kyoya's footing is all off. He's is thrown off balance.

And Skull can't even get a single word past his lips.  
He just sits there, curled up like a coward, as he listens to the uneven footsteps fade away....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy, Angsty Halloween yall! 🎃🦇👻


	5. An Offered Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are inexcusable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:** A male character has a brief bout of weirdly internalized sexism. 
> 
> Kyoya has some trauma of his own. He needs to work through that sometime.

It's been a day since... It happened. And Skull hasn't left his kitchen's corner even once.   
He curled up there hours ago and has been immovable ever since. Kyoya should try to talk to him. Yeah... He should really go console his Niichan...

... Then why is he hesitating? Why can't he stop patrolling back and forth through his mansion? Always stopping briefly at his kitchen, before wandering away again.  
Why is he unable to just go in and talk to Skull?   
What's wrong with him? 

Why can't he stop picking at the bandages around his wrist. It's just a bite. It doesn't have to mean anything. It's not that big or even awfully deep. It's just a little mark. 

_A little mark on **his body.** Tarnishing the one thing that was always his claim. His only goddamn birthright.  
Marking him like some kind of **thing.** As if he's just some kind of lowly street-whore. **Disgusting.**  
The weight of it is pinning him in place. Something's wrapped around his throat and he **can't breathe.** He's almost blind with **rage.**_

... But that doesn't have to be what's going on here. And Kyoya knows it isn't. 

Skull is a herbivore. He worries a bunch. He gets into his own head. His rage consumes him rather easily once he gets overwhelmed. Kyoya knows that all for a fact! 

And, just like most herbivores, something about Skull had to have been weaponized, for him to survive this long. It just turns out that, when Skull rages, he goes full on feral and bites people. That's it. That's all it is, however unfortunate. 

... Kyoya is really starting to feel like some kind of herbivore himself, thinking about it this much instead of doing something.  
So, Kyoya does something. After hours of aimless patrolling, finally. Even if it takes more courage than he'd like, to wander back into his own kitchen. 

And it's a little uncomfortable, how Skull is just sitting there, curled up and completely unmoving. He doesn't even react slightly when Kyoya grabs a glass and fills it up with water. Or when he walks over to sit down near him. 

Kyoya watches Skull for a while then. Just the way there is this enormous tension in his entire body. No trembling, more so imperceptible shivering. You can just barely see little teardrops falling, with how Skull buried his face in his knees. Kyoya isn't even within arm's length of him, so he has to lean over a bit to place the cup of water right next to his brother. Skull twitched, so he must've noticed. He doesn't move to grab the cup though. 

Neither of them moves, for a long time, actually. Kyoya was just beginning to doze of by the time Skull finally speaks. Or whispers. He's very quiet and very hoarse. Just drink the damn water already, god. "... I'm a monster, hm..?" 

Kyoya almost thinks he misheard for a second there, but no, apparently, his brother is just an idiot in general. "You aren't even remotely monstrous, Skull."

And Skull turns slightly to him, looking at him with red rimmed, empty eyes and Kyoya almost shudders. It takes a lot of effort to speak, what with Skull's frustration weighing so heavily around them. "I... I won't forgive you for what you did... Some thing are inexcusable. But I'm not angry with you anymore either." 

Skull closes his eyes, breathing softly, but the shivering stilled a bit. Even if just momentarily. "You're... Way, way too kind, Kyoya, you know?" 

And Kyoya bites his lip to keep from growling at himself. What he is about to say is so damn herbivorous it is almost painful. But dangit! His Niichan needs the encouragement! "I have a feeling many Clouds tend to be too kind." 

Skull lifts his head, looking a little surprised, even if the expression is heavily subdued by grief and frustration. There's tears clinging to his eye lashes and he still hasn't uncurled even slightly. "You... Really think so?" 

Kyoya can only hum faintly, scooting closer just a bit and reaching out, gently brushing the tears away from those purple eyelashes. "I know _you_ are too kind." 

Skull's eyes snap to his bandaged wrist, but he doesn't flinch away, staring for a moment, before speaking softly. "Will... Will it scar..?" 

And Kyoya really doesn't want to think about that, but he's still furious and hurt about everything that happened. "... Some things are inexcusable. I won't forgive you. But I'm not shutting you out for something like this either. I... Want to let you try again..." 

Skull's eyes kind of widen, a little baffled. He'd always been the one offering second chances. Nobody ever offered him something quite like this. It's a little nerve-wracking. He never wants to harm Kyoya ever again anyway, but this? Not forgiveness, but a second chance? To prove he can be better? Kyoya allows him that... "Can... Can I hug you, Baby?" 

And Kyoya blushes this adorable cherry red color. Seems pet names get to him a little too much. Skull will have to train that out of him. Through exposure, of course. "... No. Not yet. But we can hold hands. If that helps... I mean... Does that help?" 

Skull manages a strained, little smile, uncurling with some effort and plopping down a hand between them both, palm facing up. And Kyoya accepts the offer, linking their hands there, together, on the kitchen floor, with just a glass of water between them now. 

Skull's not going to ever restrain Kyoya again. Kyoya doesn't need to be restrained or protected. Because what Kyoya just did.... That requires true strength. A strength that is unyielding and ocean deep. 

(Giving people second chances is powerful, if you are able to do so, at all. Sometimes, all you can do is hold a grudge or be forever unable to look past what they did. If that is the case, leave those people and those grudges in the past and move into your future. That, too, is powerful.)

Skull wonders just how deep the well of Kyoya's kindness goes.... But for today?  
Today, just this is more than enough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaaa! Reconciliation!


	6. Independence under Authority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone had to decide his fate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little glimpse into the past! Enjoy!

~~Back when Skull was running from Checkerface~~

Running away from some lunatic never meant Skull wouldn't have anymore fun.  
Sure, the stunts were a refreshing and welcomed change of pace. Not to mention they were absolutely necessary for this funky fresh persona he was crafting.  
But even so, there were other things to do. Things that were more risky. More... enjoyable.

Like getting all up into different Mafia Family's Buisnesses.  
Really, if some weird bastard was going to drag him back under eventually, whether Skull wanted to or not, he might as well take the head start and get a bit of a reputation going right away. 

Most Mafia Familigas are so very easy to mess with as well. It's a bit like taking candy from a toddler. Skull almost felt a tiny bit bad for them. Almost. 

Just walking into any operations, bright eyed and obnoxiously oblivious, does the trick usually.  
Be it sketchy casinos, drug trading stuff, weapon trading stuff, even outright stumbling into some important kind of meeting. It's just that damn easy to throw highly experienced Mafiosi for a loop. 

Each and every single time they end up staring, wide eyed and shocked, before just about pulling any available weapon on Skull.  
And of course, his instant response to that is to ask them wherever would they get such a realistic toy from? 

And let me tell you, watching grown-ass men and women fumble their way through an awkward explanation is a damn treat. It's like they're snot nosed kids all over again, back in high school, attempting publing speaking for the very first time! 

Skull has watched countless, highly dangerous people, stutter their way through casual conversation like rosy checked school girls.  
It's an endless source of amusement. Goddamn comedy gold, honestly. 

And then, there's the rare few times when Skull figured out the location of a particularly despicable Familiga's Head Quaters. Those times were even more fun.  
He'd just wander in through the front door, easily acting like he belonged there. Just walking all the way up until he'd end up at the core of operations. Or until someone realized he wasn't supposed to be there. Whichever came first. 

And then, of course, the gunfire'd start. And the screaming and yelling. The general panic and chaos left in his wake. It was glorious.  
And Skull would just keep wandering deeper into the heart of whichever HQ he'd ended up in.  
Fluently dodging the various attacks, moving with the grace and lethality years of training instilled in his body.

Oftentimes, that would just heighten the general chaos, as it would look to the bare human eye as though attacks are merely passing through him. And then Skull would reach the innermost room of the mansion and do what he came there to do. He would simply leave his mark upon it. 

Skull would choose some random wall or piece of furniture and just stamp it with a bit of a sign. The same sigil he'd tattooed on his thigh in honor of darling, little Oodako.  
Someday, that same sigil would be his mark upon the world. He didn't know that at the time though. He hadn't even thought to put it upon his helmet yet! 

Skull wouldn't steal anything. He wouldn't even break much. Just leave the same way he came after he'd come to Mark the place. And that may seems useless. It might be idiotic even. But it's what Skull wanted to do. He didn't want to bathe in these people's blood, however evil they might have been. 

Instead, Skull had wanted to set an example. To put these arrogant, disgusting Familiga's back in their place.  
Skull had wanted nothing more than to stand before these familigas. To tell them, straight to their faces.

'This is how easy it is to infiltrate you. This is how easily you can be slain. This is how worthless your security is against some no name person. You are small fish in an endless ocean that houses monsters far beyond your comprehension. Settle down off of your high horse and take a look at your deeply flawed existence.'

The fact that his little spiel sowed chaos, distress and brought these disgusting Mafia's nothing more than stress and terror, was a very pleasant side effect.  
All in all, Skull's favourite game was risky. It was stupid, it was reckless and it was _fun_.

Which was all he wanted at the time. Just something to take his mind off of the looming threat of an insane bastard hunting him down like some dog.

It's no wonder that, at the time, the only title the mafia could come up with for him was **'The immortal Stuntman'**.  
It had been a nice title and one that ended up sticking. Skull had always thought it strange. His flavor of life in general was strange though, so he'd keep it close to heart 

Back then, that time was also when _They_ began to take notice of him.  
His lovely, future Familia. _The Carcassa_. 

They were said to be one of the less savory Mafia's. Drug trafficking, weapon trade, human trafficking... All of it things Skull heard plenty of, even by just loosely listening around popular mafia bars.

The only problem? Never once did he come across any of them during his shenanigans.  
Not. Even. _Once. ___

__They weren't at the popular trading spots. Ever. He didn't even come across them by hanging around the unpopular spots! It was like they weren't even a part of any of it! But that didn't matter in the end. Skull didn't have to find them after all._ _

__Because **They** had noticed **him**. And they came to find him whenever they could. _ _

__The first time around, it was a little alarming. Some random goon showed up outside his little private studio, handing him a sealed letter and running off, a flustered mess, after bowing to him. The letter was simple and to the point._ _

__It had been an Offer.  
An Offer to join their ranks.  
To become one of theirs... _ _

__Skull kindly rejected them, leaving his answer sealed in an envelope on the empty bed after he'd relocated to another studio right the next day.  
It never deterred them.  
They kept offering him different positions, always managing to find him and send him their little letters._ _

__The only reason Skull never bothered to put them back in their place? They had always been polite about it.  
There was insistence, but no pressure. They had wanted him, but respected his boundaries. And... Well... Feeling wanted like that was... Nice. Somewhat. _ _

__It was a definite step up from whatever cluster fuck other Mafias tried to involve him in. Skull was less polite about rejecting those Bastard's Demands. He might've called several skies arrogant, ass-kissing narcissistis, but it's not like they didn't deserve it! Those bastards damn near ruined some of his stunt shows and that's an unforgivable crime!_ _

__**Long story short!**  
Skull and his Carcassa have history. Months before he'd even met his fellow future Arcobaleno, the Carcassa had already wanted him. Had seen his potential and desired to polish his rough edges. They had wanted to turn him into a bright jewel of theirs... _ _

__It's unfortunate that didn't happen at the time. Maybe they could've even been home._ _

__

__~~Months after Skull first met the future Arcobaleno~~_ _

__

__It's been several months since Skull was forced to join some weird group. It's been even longer since he was last out just for fun like this.  
Well, as fun as being with the others can ever be... Which is not much! _ _

__At least, there's alcohol. So he only has to endure a muted version of their usual bullshit. Not that that's much better. But it's something.  
Added bonus that they left him out of tonight's chaotic shenanigans. They just put him at the bar, told him to grab himself a drink, then left him there to dominate the pool tables. _ _

__Lal was up against three men and wiping the floor with them.  
Reborn was dutifully negging her on, with a gorgeous girl hanging off his arm, of course.  
Verde was off to the side somewhere, bend over one of his Notebooks and muttering away about something that's causing everyone around him to back away slowly.  
Viper... Left? They might've disappeared some time ago? Maybe?  
And Fon might just be getting a tad too tipsy, if the way he was considering the dance floor was anything to go by. _ _

__Skull just sighed, shaking his head a bit, before gulping down the entire rest of his drink and ordering another refill. It might be the... 20th drink he had that night? Whatever.  
The bartender was staring at him with increasingly terrified eyes, but Skull couldn't be bothered with adhering to normal human limitations. _ _

__He was just beginning to work on his 23rd drink, when someone slid into the stool next to him, ordering some funky sounding concoction. They seemed... Vaguely familiar, but through the comfortable buzz, Skull just couldn't put his finger on where he'd known them from._ _

__That changed the moment they slid an envelope across to him. He'd recognize that wax seal anywhere. The Carcassa found him again. And they were offering him a position again. Even now? As the weakest of some whole other group? They still... Want him..?  
And just the faintest memory of that sensation, of being courted **properly** , brought tears to his eyes instantly. _ _

__The Carcassa's goon seemed a little distressed, but after he gave them a small nod, they brightened up instantly and left immediately. He'd... Accept their offer. Fuck the others and their stupid, weird group.  
Skull wanted to be fucking appreciated! _ _

__And he's just about to open up the envelope, to see what he'd been offered this time, when it was snatched from his hands. Skull's eyes widened a fraction and he stared up at Reborn, blinking slowly, before his drunk brain caught up with him and he whined heavily. "Senpai! That's mine! Don't steal Skull-sama's stuff!"_ _

__Reborn gave him the usual, disapproving glare, looking at him much like someone would look at some vile criminal. There was pure disdain and loathing in those black eyes. "What's this, Lackey?"_ _

__Skull couldn't be bothered to care that night. That there was his ticket out of this clusterfuck of a group! So he reached for the envelope, grabbing it and pulling at it with however much strength he could muster. "That's mine!"_ _

__Big mistake. Reborn never took kindly to being challenged. At the very fucking least he pulled the punch back a bit and didn't completely obliterate Skull's liver. Didn't change the fact it had him gagged and wheezing for a solid minute!_ _

__One minute was more than enough for Reborn to read the entire letter, frowning darkly by the time he finished. "How long has this group been sending you these?"_ _

__And Skull was just about done with this bastard for the night. There's fucking tears stinging his eyes! "Senpai, that's mine-"_ _

__And Reborn just had to be even more of a bastard. He grabbed Skull by the chin, pulled him close and maintained intense eye contact. "You wouldn't survive one week working with those kinds of people, lackey."_ _

__And that's when Skull had a brilliant fucking idea. Because Reborn is really quite the simple man when you get down to it. A sadistic, chaotic bastard, first and foremost. Skull made his eyes as big as they could go, looking up at his Sun and angling his body back a bit, submitting with every viber of his being, even dragging his flame below the billowing Yellow. "T-Those kinds of people..?"_ _

__Reborn's eyes had that strange glint in them, like he was halfway mad with power and terrified of it. "Exactly. This... Offer, came from one of the most despicable mafia families out there. You wouldn't last a day."_ _

__Skull whined obnoxiously, wiggling in place briefly, before pulling out of Reborn's hold and looking up at him with weakened determination. "I-I bet I could last way longer! The great S-Skull-sama wouldn't-... W.. Wouldn't..."_ _

__He broke of into an uncertain whine and the irritation that sparked in those black eyes was all Skull needed to know he played the Bastard _flawlessly_. "You are going to join them. And when they get too scary, you'll come crawling back to us... You'll see..." _ _

__But Skull didn't see. It took until after the curse for things to be set in motion, but eventually, he'd joined his lovely little Carcassa. And he stayed put there. For years to come._ _

___Truly... In the end..._  
_Who decided he would join them?_  
**_Just_ WHO _decided that?!_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skull is a Cinnamon Cloud, yes. But get on his nerves and he'll become a trickster menace!


	7. Shattered Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya isn't the only one that protects fiercely in their relationship. Skull is just as protective whenever needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad boi hours here, my guys, gals and nonbinary pals!
> 
> I will check this over for spelling mistakes tomorrow! Goodnight friends!

Skull is feeling better now, since he'd recovered just fine from the weird cold he had after living at Kyoya's place for two weeks. It's his official, third week here.  
And to say Skull was digging his own grave right now would be an understatement.  
Because, right now, he is snooping around.

That's right. Skull is nosing his way systematically through every room in the mansion. Opening every door, drawer and wardrobe, looking into every little hidden compartment he can find... And why is he doing this? 

Well, Kyoya is his Cloud, isn't he? They'd bonded just two days ago, yes, but they are each other's now, aren't they? So Skull should make sure the place is at least as safe as it seems!  
That's important! Kyoya is his baby now. And babies should be protected and cared for. Kyoya deserves to be safe! 

And things are going well! There are no suspicious things anywhere in the mansion. The weapons are to be expected. The fact that some of the Committee's members stored some of their personal items here is odd, but plausible. And the rooms full of paperwork are very neatly organized! 

All in all, a perfectly fine territory for his Baby Cloud to keep. 

And now, to finish his snooping, Skull is going through Tetsuya-san's wardrobe. He is just chuckling a little a the random bushel of dried roses he found, when he comes across a little wooden chest with a key in its lock. It's extremely intricately carved, looking very out of place with the mansion's general minimalistic vibe.  
So obviously, Skull pops the mysterious box open. And a flood of emotions drag him along immediately. 

In the box, stored with a bunch of fabrics, needles and yarn, there is a familiar, little stuffed rabbit. It's the same, hideously purple color as it was back then, the same looong, floopy ears, same black button eyes, same bright pink nose.  
It's the dang rabbit Skull handcrafted Kyoya back then. 

Well. Most of the rabbit, at least. It's missing one of it legs and arms each, with a visible tear going across its stomach. It's been sloopily sewed back together though. The stuffing is still sticking out and it's very wonky looking. More wonky looking than it used to be at least. 

Skull blink rapidity, picking the stuffed animal up and thinking for a moment. Kyoya adored this thing back when Skull first gave it to him. And it's been stored here, hidden away and someone has obviously been trying their best to fix it up. Yes, it looks like someone sloppy tried to fixit, but there's some details to this sloopy job that show otherwise. It looks like a completely newbie to sewing picked up a book on advanced techniques and tried their hardest. 

The only conclusion Skull can come to is that someone must have ripped the rabbit up and Tetsuya-san has been trying to fix it up. And that thought brings up the mental image of their vile father, grabbing hold of the stuffed toy in front of a tiny, tiny distraught Kyoya and ripping it in half with no regard to the clearly emotional Toddler. 

Skull has to breathe slowly through the rage, looking down at the innocent rabbit and wondering, just briefly, what he should do.  
It only takes him that moment of thought to decide that he'll fix this. He grabs one of the many needles and some of the yarn, setting about cleaning up the sloppy sew-job across the rabbits stomach. 

Next, he gets going on the rabbits missing arm and leg, easily spending the entire day there, just lounging by Tetsuya-san's wardrobe and sewing away at loose pieces of cloth and stuffing.

Eventually, enough time passes for the oppressive silence to be chased away as the mansion slowly fills with life. Given the fact that it sounds like everyone is in a meeting though, Skull continues his endeavor regardless.

It's odd then, that the meeting just... Doesn't start? Kyoya grumbled about something and it sounds like several people left the meeting room and are just walking around now. Are they searching something-?

Just then, the door opens and Tetsuya pops in, blinking rapidly. He smiles that ridiculously warm, brotherly smile then, sounding relieved. "... Skull-sama, there you are. Kyo-san wondered where you went."

... Oh... They were searching... him... Oh dear.  
Skull has to clear his throat some, fighting with the furious blush on his cheeks. "Ha! Don't ever worry about me! I was just-uh-um-" 

He's starting to panic a bit, but sweet, kind Tetsuya takes it in stride, his smile dipping down into more melancholic warmth when his eyes drop to the mostly repaired stuffed toy in Skull's hands. "So you found it... Ah- I tried to fix it, but... It's harder than it looks." 

He looks about as embarrassed as Skull feels and it puts them on equal standing so to say. Skull gives him a warm smile, fighting down the urge to panic and be loud about it. Tetsuya is listening. He doesn't have to shout to be heard here. "It's fine. You a beginner in sewing, right?" 

Tetsuya rubs the nape of his neck, flustering heavily. And yes, maybe Tetsuya should be more intimidating, with his tall size and his imposing physique. But once you know this guy is absolutely willing to sample little bird-cookies his chairman is experimenting with... He just kind of seems like a shy cutie. "... It's that obvious, huh?" 

Skull chuckles a bit, gesturing the highschooler to come join him. "You managed a good start, but used advanced techniques right away. Was a bit much for you... Let me show you how it's done though."

And that's how they ended up in... This situation. Which is not very favorable.  
Sitting on the floor together, one stuffed toy in between them and a whole load of people stacked over each other by the doorway.  
And, of course, standing right before them, one very impatient Baby Cloud. 

Kyoya _does not_ look happy. "What is the meaning of this." 

And Skull really feels bad about snooping around now. Kyoya clearly has an iron hold over the whole place. Poor Tetsuya looks like he's about to burst into tears with just one glare! So Skull speaks up, trying to draw attention away from the distraught child besides him. "I snooped around and found this lil guy and then I was fixing it and Tetsuya-san found me and we fixed it together and he's yours, so please don't be mad!" 

And maybe Kyoya is really way too intimidating cause Skull certainly didn't breathe even _once_ during all of that. At least that frightening glare softens minimally when Skull shoves the stuffed toy forward. Kyoya looks suspicious as all hell."... Where did you find that."

This time, Tetsuya panics, bowing over instantly and bonking his head on the floor. "I am so sorry, Kyo-san!"

And for just a brief moment, Kyoya looks vaguely concerned, before righteous fury snaps back into place and he crosses his arms, jutting his hips out just so and frowning down at them petulantly almost. Skull wouldn't mind getting lectured by someone this handsomely adorable... Ah-Back on track! "Explain yourself, Kusakabe Tetsuya." 

And, boy, this must be a serious thing to Kyoya, if he's calling his second-in-command by his full name. Usually, Kyoya exclusively calls him Tetsu, which might just be the most adorable nickname for any 6 foot tall wall of a teenager.

Tetsuya gives of this pathetic little noise in reply, something like a whine, mixed all up with a little gasp and Skull instantly wants to protect him forever. "I... I found this stuffed toy in one of your boxes while spring cleaning a year ago, Kyo-san. I thought it had sentimental value so... I... I've been trying to fix it... I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries!" 

And Skull can tell everyone instantly wants to move to protect and comfort the highly beloved second-in-command. Kyoya included. However, Kyoya has a bastard reputation to uphold. He just barely manages to keeps a little frown on his lips. "If you hide something like this from me again, I will bite you to death. This though... Is excusable." 

And Tetsuya snaps upright, teary eyed, but smiling so, so brightly in relief. It's as though he actually believes Kyoya would kick him out of the Committee over something this miniscule. "Thank you Kyo-san!"

Kyoya is a bastard through and through though. Skull should've seen something like this coming. "Your patrols will be doubled for the coming week, Tetsuya. Additionally, I expect you to able to sew me a perfect doll of anyone I please within two months."

Tetsuya sweatdrops, but that megawatt smile doesn't dim. And Skull wonders what Tetsuya's primary might be. He's always felt loyal like a storm and tough like lighting, but that's just a very sunny smile. "Of course, Kyo-san!" 

Kyoya nods, turning then and narrowing his eyes at their enreaptured audience. Instantly, tensions rise high. "All of you, get to the meeting room and wait there for me. I wish to discuss something with my brother." 

And within just two seconds, they are already all alone. Skull is positively _sweating_ here. Even Tetsuya ran of the moment that order was issued. Damn traitor... 

It takes a few moments until Kyoya speaks, not even looking at Skull in all that time, his eyes still fixed onto the firmly closed door. He sounds... Odd when he speaks. "Is that the Rabbit you made me." 

It seems like it should've been one of Kyoya's usual non-question questions, but the tone of voice carries a certainty with it. Skull doesn't answer. He just watches as Kyoya stands there, getting more and more tense by the second. It's in the way his head dips forward slightly, with a little tremble brushing along his crossed arms and shoulders. "Answer me." 

Skull can't see his brothers face, but Kyoya is obviously struggling with... Some kind of powerful emotion. He keeps his voice carefully neutral, not really knowing what to expect. Kyoya is unpredictable on good days. Now though? Skull is _mystified_. "... It is. I remember that I sewed your initials in it's butt. They're still there."

And suddenly, Kyoya turns around and stalks towards him. There's rivulets of tears streaming down those pale cheeks, but Skull doesn't even have the time to ask what the fuck happened, cause in the next _second_ , Kyoya's already dropped to his knees before him, ripped the stuffed toy out of Skull's slack hands and buried his face in it. 

And in the next moment, tiny, little sobs start to shake out of his distraught Baby Cloud.  
Hibari _fucking_ Kyoya is sitting here, clutching a hideous purple rabbit to his face and absolutely falling apart like a house of cards in a slight breeze. 

What the fuck else is Skull supposed to do in this situation except to hug and comfort and shield his Baby Cloud?!  
So he wraps his arms around his baby brother, tracing circles on his back, brushing a hand lightly through his hair, snuggling him close and warm and _safe_. And if Kyoya _melts_ into his embrace and starts to cry just a bit harder? Skull would never dare tell. 

Really, the cooing is way more instinctual than anything at that point. "Aw, Kyoya... It's okay. It's fine. I got you. Let it all out, Baby. It's okay, I'm here..." 

Kyoya is obviously trying to regain his composure, shaking his head like that and sniffling harshly to try to stifle his tears. But even he can't escape whatever just overwhelmed him, obviously. His words are biting and bitter and he sounds so, so _defeated_ and _angry_. Skull **aches** for him. "It's not f, fine... It's not gonna be okay... I'm sick of it-I'm sick of it!" 

And Skull already scooped this boy up in his lap, but it's not enough. So he presses kisses to the side of his head, cooing little, comfortable words at him. It just seems like the right thing to do. "No no, it's fine Baby. You'll be fine... I'm here now. I'll protect you. Nobody will take anything away from you as long as I am here. You're my Cloud, remember? I got it." 

And Kyoya starts to quiet down a bit, curled up in his lap like that and quietly crying then, his grasp around the stuffed rabbit trembling still. Skull pulls him closer, so he can keep his arms wrapped around him, while pressing his palms carefully against Kyoya's hands. "Nobody will ever take it away from you again. I promise." 

The intense shaking slows after that and Kyoya hides his face against Skull's neck instead, grumbling quietly after a bit. He's not quite calm yet, still trembling a little under his palms, but Skull is a very determined hugger. Kyoya has no chance of leaving his arms anytime soon. 

And maybe, whatever it is that overwhelmed the Vongola Cloud just now, has to do with significant childhood trauma. Kyoya's voice is absolutely tiny when he whispers against Skull's neck. "... You promise?" 

It's a quiet plea, maybe just something out of delirium, something brought forth because Kyoya is relieving traumating memories. And maybe it's just wishful thinking on Skull's part, but Skull wants this to be **their** truth, at least. "I swear. As long as I'm alive, nobody will ever take your rabbit from you again." 

And maybe it can be their truth, because Kyoya gives a tiny nod, but he doesn't budge, snuggled up in his arms and cradling the bunny to his chest now. Skull keeps him there for however long he needs. 

And if the usual meeting doesn't happen that day at all? Nobody is stupid enough to complain about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Kyoya had exactly one(1!) comfort item in his entire childhood and it got ripped up. And then it disappeared. And now it's there again. He's a little overwhelmed.


	8. Rough Attitude, Soft Edges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull platonically pining over Kyoya.
> 
> That's it. 
> 
> That's the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let. Them. Be. Soft!

It's another pleasantly calm, peaceful evening. Hibirds chirping somewhere nearby, a warm breeze flowing through town, nothing much happening. Its been a wonderfully lazy day.  
_Kyoya's hair looks very pet-able, but not silky. It's seems Fluffy, more so. But most of all, it looks very soft._

Skull had been rather tired, having spend most of his day upheaving an entire section of the backyard.  
_Actually, Kyoya just generally has a lot of softness to himself, all things considered._

They are planning to install a little pond there. Maybe with a tiny waterfall, all so Skull could have a place to relax in. Just someplace that isn't all silence and discipline.  
_Kyoya doesn't even have a lot muscles to show for all the training he goes through. Under his rough attitude, he's all soft lines and rounded edges. Deceptively average._

It was Tetsuya-kun's idea, bevause sometimes ago, someone noticed that Skull gets jittery when its too quiet for too long. And a cute koi pond just ended up being the thing that fits everyone's needs. It also fits into the place's general aesthetic.  
_Hell, in some situations, mostly when Kyoya has no idea what to do, even his_ voice _goes soft._

All in all, you could say Skull had the right to be exhausted from the day he's had. So he snuggled up by himself on the couch to catch some shut-eye before dinner.  
_Not to mention the absolutely illegal way Kyoya's cheeks go smoosh when he squishes his face into something. Who gave him the right to be this cute?!_

Now imagine his surprise, waking up and finding himself trapped? 

Skull doesn't lose his focus as often these days. Ever since he settled down and gained a Baby Cloud of his own, a lot of his nervous energy dissipated into thin air. It might have something to do with his anxiety. Maybe its because he no longer feels the need to put up an act all hours of the day. That isn't what matters right now. 

Whenever Skull does zone out though, you can be damn sure that when he comes back to himself, there'll be a cuddly Cloud attached somewhere to his person.  
Today, it just so happens that Kyoya thought it absolutely appropriate to curl up on top of him and fall asleep. 

Which is a problem. Because Kyoya is asleep. Probably exhausted. Possibly irritable. Most definitely armed.

And Skull cannot bring himself hold still! There's energy at the core of him and he needs to wiggle it out. But Kyoya looks way, wayyyy too cute to disturb!

His cheeks are doing that thing again, even... Going smoosh against his chest and Skull kind of wants to squish Kyoya's face. Something that would definitely get his fingers bitten.  
Skull tries to pet Kyoya awake, but it... It's not working? Kyoya is completely boneless and Skull is starting to get worried by now. 

He pokes one of the smooshed cheeks, blinking a bit when Kyoya crinkle his eyebrows, before relaxing even further. Alright. It's illegal to move now. 

Oh well, Skull's had a nice life.  
Dying because someone criminally cute fell asleep on top of you? Neat way to go. Absolutely his style. And he's resigned to it, beginning to accept his fate, just as Kyoya begins to stir a bit. 

Baby Cloud blinks his eyes open slowly and looks up at him, still smooshed close to his chest. Excuse you? How much cuter can one person be?? "Oniichan... Hey..."  
Okay. Apparently, Kyoya has limitless cuteness. 

Skull is very aware of the scarlet blush on his cheeks. But also, Kyoya looks very comfortable and content. So he traces a hand through Kyoya's hair slowly. And that's the first time Kyoya twitches away from his touch.  
Skull pauses for a second then, staying completely still, right up until Kyoya nudges his head back against his palm. 

Like a twitchy, feral kitten that's craving pets for the very first time. Skull relaxes back into it easily, tracing his hand slowly through Kyoya's hair. "Can I hug you, baby..?" 

And Kyoya looks up at him for a second, his eyes half lidden, before closing fully and he tips his head aside, snuggling into him shamelessly and nodding faintly against his chest. "Mhm..." 

So Skull wraps one arm around Kyoya's waist, keeping one hand in his hair and closing his own eyes. Slowly, every bit of tension bleeds out of them. They're smooshed together closely and it's comfort and trust and security. 

Skull wouldn't mind waking up to this more often....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick announcement! 
> 
> Because I've had an idea for this fanfiction in particular.
> 
> Do any of you wanna give me prompts, or ideas of what shenanigans these boys could get up to?  
> Could be anything from a random, more fleshed out idea, to a one/two/three word prompt! Or anything else! 
> 
> I might not be able to turn a lot of the prompts into their own chapter, but for the ones I can't manage that, I might mash them together into just a chapter of cute/angsty scenes~
> 
> (the only limit I'm setting for the prompts is the firm reminder that these two adorable boys are Brothers. I will not write incest about them, they have enough trauma as is!  
> Although, Kyoya being interested in Skull's scars and tattoos feels like something that could be a thing, because Kyoya is weird like that and has no concept of personal space. As is evident in this chapter already.) 
> 
> That's all for now! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ☁️💜☁️💜☁️💜☁️


	9. #1 Prompt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya had always been a misty Cloud. He was never anything else, he knows this with the same confidence with which he knows he hates herbivores.  
> But what if that isn't all he could've been? 
> 
> What if, one random morning, something new happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It be Prompt time! 
> 
> This idea came from Commenter Jade Jean in the last chapter, do enjoy~
> 
>  **WARNING:** Kyoya ends up as a very faintly Suicidal mess in this.  
>  _Do not play with knives, kids._

A normal day in Namimori is boring, peaceful and quiet.  
Today should have been like any other day. Everything should've been the same as it was yesterday.  
Yet, when Kyoya awakes, something feels... _off_.

It's not his room, his mansion, or his Namimori. No, everything is as it should be with those. It's nothing in the air.  
His instincts aren't stirring either. But everything still feels... Weird, somehow. 

But life is like that, sometimes, so he tries to go about his day normally anyway. He hops in the shower, brushes down his sleep mused hair, slips into his uniform and clips on his bracelet.  
One or two quick pulses to check that it still works and- 

**Orange**.

That gives him pause, makes him blink a few times, makes him ignite his flame fully because, _what the hell? Are his eyes playing tricks on him?_

But no, there it is, clear as day. Burning alongside the usual, fierce Cloud flames there is something new. The familiar purple is faintly interspersed with a lighter indigo, as it always is.  
But _next to it, inside it, around it, coming from within it_ there are random pulses of an orange flame.  
**_A Sky Flame._**

And Kyoya doesn't quite know what he is supposed to do. He stares at it for a while, blinking rapidly, before promptly taking off his bracelet.  
He drops it in it's jewelry box, closes and locks it in, before calmly turning and leaving the room. It is way, _way_ too early for any flame related bullcrap.

But then he reaches his kitchen and something feels like a punch to the gut and before he knows it, he's grabbed one of his kitchen knives, backed up into a corner and dropped to the ground there.  
Hibari Kyoya was never any good at running away from his problems. 

It was never about fight or flight, for him. There had never been the option of running away. Either he faced his problems, or he'd drown in them. And he was never one to go down without a fight.  
His heart is rabbiting in his chest, tension is winding him up, his eyes flick back and forth and he will **kill** the next person that comes at him. 

_He will plunge this damn knife into them and rip them to pieces and he'll tear them apart because **they will not bind him, he'll not be tied down just because fate decided to throw another burden onto his shoulders and aND AND-**_

Skull wanders into the kitchen then, languid and slow and familiar and some of the tension gets cut of right there.  
Because Skull is not quite a threat. But he's also not an ally. Not in this. Whatever this is. Kyoya is alone in this knowledge and this burden is his and- "What the fuck." 

Skull is looking at him, holding a glass of juice and that's when Kyoya realizes the kind of position he's ended up in. Curled up in a corner, clutching a knife, probably an absolutely wild look in his eyes. He must look kind of insane. But.... He's also completely opposed to moving at all. 

Skull slowly places the glass of juice aside, blinking faintly and keeping his movements calm and predictable when he crouches down to get to eyelevel with him. _What._ "Hey Kyo... Good morning?" 

_What is it. Why is he here. He needs to leave._  
But Kyoya can't get the words out. He can manage a low growl though and Skull does move back a little bit. When did his hands start shaking around the knife? "Hey, Kyoya. You there? The fuck happened..." 

Skull rubs a hand through his hair, his eyes flicking around the room, searching a threat that isn't there, **but it is.**  
**There is a threat and, _by God_ , Kyoya _will_ gauge it out of himself with this damn knife if he has to!**

But then Skull shifts closer and he might chain Kyoya down and steal the last of his damn freedom and- "Kyo, you're... Are you having a panic attack or something? You probably shouldn't... Be handling a knife, you know..?" 

But he... Doesn't reach out to take the knife from him. And that's somehow soothing. _But is it soothing because it is, or is this something that has to do with whatever is happening?_  
Kyoya can't catch a clear thought and focusing on Skull is frightening. So he looks away, curls up a little tighter, quiets his breathing down to nothingness. 

And maybe he would have disappeared like that, wrapped up in his thoughts, spiraling someplace even darker, but Skull starts humming then.  
And it's the school's anthem and any other time it would be a comfort, but now it just weighs _heavy_. 

It's this odd pressure, that starts out in his chest, on his heart, and it travels up his throat and bursts out in a soft, sad little noise. Skull falls quiet, dropping down to sit infront of him, no longer crouching.  
He tilts his head, open curiosity on his face. And, **god** Kyoya envies him. Envies him for that openness and that freedom and the kind heart and- "Kyoya, can I give you a hug?" 

And he really shouldn't. Seeking comfort in another person is a vulnerability he cannot afford. Not now. Not when he's this shaky and unsure and everything feels **wrong**.  
But Kyoya can't speak, so he just slowly shakes his head, his eyes fixed onto the knife now, shifting it left and right in his palms. 

But then Skull's flame push against him and Kyoya flinches with it. He drags his flames back as best he can, abandons all of Namimori for a moment to shield himself against that gentle prod. But it's too late. Skull takes a deep breath, blinking faintly a few times, before tilting his head the other way and exhaling softly. "That's.... Something. Huh." 

And Kyoya is absolutely ready to brawl his brother for his freedom, he's absolutely prepared to upheave their entire bond, if Skull even **thinks** of chaining him down. However, Skull simply blinks his big eyes at him, crossing his legs over each other and tilting his entire body left and right in an odd, aimless rhythm. "Your sky flame turned active. That... Might be my fault." 

What.  
Kyoya was getting whiplash from all these emotions. His eyes snap to Skull and he gives him his fiercest glare, demanding an explanation in the only way he currently can. And Skull looks chastised instantly, rubbing a hand in his hair and leaning back a little. "Uh... You know I.... We've been... Bonding and I'm a Cloud.... You're a Cloud... If anyone's got dormant flames and they hang around and bond with a Cloud all the time.... Sometimes, those dormant flames turn... Active..?"

 **So this is all Skull's fault.** Kyoya clenches his hands around the knife then, weighing his options carefully. He could slaughter Skull in cold blood. It would be easy. Skull is a pacifist, he wouldn't even properly defend himself.  
But... Skull is his Cloud. His older brother too. He's territory, in a tentative way, even. Kyoya would never dream of damaging his own territory. He glares down at the knife then, forcing his voice to work. "I hate this. I'm not gonna... This is..." 

Skull looks at him, Kyoya knows he's looking at him and it's gross. He can't quite keep his voice steady. "If you chain me down anymore than this. I... I'll have to end things. I can't-I can't take anymore..." 

And Skull stays quiet for a bit, sighing softly and his voice is so steady and Kyoya _envies_ him. "Alright. That's a lot. First. Put the knife away. I'm not having you hurt me, or yourself." 

And Skull sounds calm, warm and steady and maybe he should put the knife away? Just place it next to him on the ground, so he can still grab it if Skull turns out to be a worthless bastard. Just in case...  
Skull really has no right to smile that brightly from just that small an action. "There. Now... Let's talk about... That thing, you said. The chaining you down thing. What's that about, Baby?" 

And this feels dangerous. Just a little. Like he's telling a secret. But really, is he? Isn't it obvious? It's always been obvious. "Its about.... It's...." 

Kyoya is searching the right words and apparently, Skull can be quite patient when he wants to be. It takes Kyoya at least a minute to get the words out properly. "Its... Namimori, isn't it..."

And Skull blinks faintly, tilts his head a bit, closes his eyes and maybe he isn't quite as perfectly free as a Cloud should be, but he'd been more free than Kyoya ever was. "Namimori is chaining you down, huh... And you can't break those chains?"

Kyoya just slowly shakes his head, because he truly can't. It's the only thing he cannot brute force. It's the only thing that has always been insurmountable to him.  
Skull looks at him and his eyes are soft and kind. And Kyoya remembers. Skull had been enslaved to people he'd loved for years. Maybe he could understand. "If I leave... Namimori will... It's... A whole story and I'm not..."

That's when Skull chuckles, just a little. It's an uptick in the general atmosphere, drags Kyoya along a bit and he frowns faintly at his brother. How dare his laughter cheer him up! But Skull is smiling and it's very kind. "How's about I make you breakfast, just for today? Also, maybe... You could stay home today, just.... For the safety of everyone..."

And Kyoya feels a little indignant at first, but.... Yeah. He has a whole new flame to get used to, doesn't he? He could spend the day talking things through with Skull, setting boundaries for everyone, learning how to deal with this new situation...  
Taking things step by step, for now at least... seems less intimidating.

He gives Skull a pout, resting his head against the wall and still not moving. He's actually kind of comfortable right here. Why not stick with it. "I want Omurice."

And Skull's laughter rings clear as bells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall can give me ideas for these boys if you wanna. Am open to prompts still~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💖  
> Take some muffins on your way out! *puts out plate of fresh muffins*
> 
> 💞As always, kudos and comments are deeply appreciated! 💞
> 
> 🌤️⛅🌥️☁️


End file.
